1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to devices employing a flexible display, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting and handling flexion states of a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term ‘flexible display’ refers to flexible display devices. Generally, flexible displays are thinner and lighter, and also bendable, warpable, foldable or rollable depending on their flexibility. If a flexible display is employed in an electronic device, a user may fold or roll the flexible display to put it in the electronic device when he or she does not enjoy the content on the flexible display and also makes it possible to enhance miniaturization of electronic devices.
The flexible display may have various flexion states according to user's manipulation, because of its flexibility. For example, the user may bend or fold a part (e.g., a corner or an end) of the flexible display.
Noting that the flexible display may have various forms of flexion states as well as the simple flexion, the present invention provides for the possibility of implementing a variety of functions which may perform specific operations depending on the flexion states of the flexible display. In addition, the present invention provides for the possibility of using various flexion states of the flexible display as a user interface of electronic devices employing the flexible device.